In conventional optical storage systems, in order to create a laser beam operating at a consistent power level when the temperature changes, an optical pick-up unit needs different levels of power during a read process and a write process. Conventional designs can only modify some of the control signals to compensate for temperature changes. However, other signals cannot be adapted to maintain the laser beam at the same power during temperature changes due to a lack of a control mechanism. The failure to control each of the control signals leads to the degradation of write quality when the temperature changes during the write process or between two consecutive write processes. Write power is not controlled well during temperature changes and leads to the degradation of write quality, particularly in high speed recording.
It would be desirable to implement a system for controlling an optical storage system that allows the control signals to be adjusted to allow a consistent power level across a range of temperature variations.